1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and a method for collecting and initially preparing tissue, blood or other samples of nucleated or DNA-containing cells or cell components for molecular genetic testing. The invention also relates to the use of the device described here for the typing of animal populations.
2. Description of the Background
The collection of a large number of tissue- or DNA-samples is necessary for diverse research and applied programs. Under certain circumstances information about entire farm animal populations (e.g. biologically dynamic animal production) or regionally or specially characterized animal populations must be collected.
In this way, for example, triggered by the BSE scandal and the associated problems of ensuring that meat and products originate from unaffected farms, EU-wide compulsory identification of farm animals was introduced, in whichxe2x80x94at or shortly after birthxe2x80x94animals are provided with ear tags for their identification. These have an individual number which identifies each farm animal. Thus, by checking the number, it is for example possible to determine at a later date, in the abattoir, which farm the animal comes from.
However these ear tags are not safe from forgery and can be exchanged by manipulation, so that the identification system introduced can be evaded. The consumer or the middle man cannot ensure if the animal really comes from the farm stated.
It would therefore be desirable to have a simple analytical method available which provides for the independent confirmation of the information from the producers, processors and marketers.
As is well known, each animal can be individually identified by testing certain DNA variants (xe2x80x9cgenetic fingerprintxe2x80x9d). In forensic science and in the parentage testing of breeding animals these innovative molecular genetic tests are already being used for analysis; the sample from the animal is usually collected as a blood sample by the veterinarian and analyzed. However, for larger animal populations this is too labor-intensive and not practicable from an economic point of view.
With the help of modern detection methods (PCR, sequencing, etc) it can be determined, even from very small tissue samples, whether or not they derive from a particular individual. The test can be carried out relatively easily, with a reliability of over 99.9%.
However, at present the expense in terms of finance and labor to carry out separate, targeted collection, preservation, cataloguing, and analysis of such numbers of samples is enormous.
The present invention relates to a device with which collection of DNA-containing samples from subjects can be carried out easily and cost-effectively.
This invention relates to a method with which tissue or blood samples can easily be collected from subjects for analytic investigation.
This invention also relates to a device for the easy and cost-effective collection of DNA-containing samples from subjects. The present device for the collection and initial preparation of samples of DNA-containing cells comprises a sample receiving container and a tool for collecting the sample. After collecting the sample, the sample collection tool is introduced into the sample receiving container and tightly seals it. The sample receiving container has a base and side walls and is closed with an easily penetrable lid. In an area of the side walls away from the, base are means to secure the introduced sample collecting tool, and substances placed in the container protect against DNA-degrading enzymes. The tool to collect the samples is formed in such a way that on introduction into the sample receiving container, the means to secure this tool (provided in the sample receiving container) fastens, it securely in place and the tool divides the sample receiving container into at least one sample space limited by the base and side walls of the sample receiving container and the front end of the sample collecting tool.
The device of the present invention may be applied to collecting a suitable sample the sample collecting tool and, introduce it into the sample receiving container, so that through the base and the side walls of the sample receiving container and the front part of the sample collecting tool a limited sample space is formed, which is closed to the environment.
The invention will now be explained with the help of the accompanying diagrams.